


Middle of Nowhere, Idaho

by fvckofagun (megolas)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/fvckofagun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a truckstop in the middle of nowhere, Idaho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of Nowhere, Idaho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/gifts).



> Written for a fic request by Bexless

It's a truckstop in the middle of nowhere, Idaho. It's also 3am and Gerard's not entirely sure why he's a) still awake and b) outside. He fumbles in his pockets for his lighter and leans back against the bus, pulling his hood up tighter around his face to ward off the early morning chill.

Everyone else is still asleep, or they were when the bus pulled in and he stumbled outside. He could actually doze off here now, if it wasn't for the cigarette drooping from his fingers but not even that is actually stopping his eyes from sliding shut if he doesn't concentrate on the glowing end.

"Hey."

Gerard squints up at the steps when Frank leans out the door, skeleton clad hands wrapped around the door frame.

"What're you doing out here?"

"Smoking."

"Heh." Frank drops down the steps and leans against Gerard, hands sliding into Gerard's jacket pockets in search of the cigarettes. "Lighter, gimme."

They smoke in companionable silence for awhile, the smoke mixing with the morning fog until Gerard yawns so loudly, the crack of his jaw is audible.

Frank snickers, nudging Gerard's shoulder with his own. "Someone should probably go to bed, hey?"

Gerard scrunches his face. "Mm, probably. You going to join me?"

"Yeah." Frank grinds his butt under his shoe and tugs Gerard's hand till he drops his and does the same. "Yeah," he says as he tips Gerard's face down to bite at his jaw and mouth. "I will."

Frank's mouth is hot and Gerard moves closer, hands sliding automatically into the back pockets of Frank's jeans, tugging him tight against him.

Frank laughs against Gerard's mouth and tugs back. "Come on, come back inside with me."

Gerard follows willingly back up the stairs, Middle of Nowhere, Idaho already forgotten in the feel of Frank's skin.


End file.
